Lilly's new best friend
by dragracer44
Summary: Lilly and Miley have an argument and Lilly hangs out with the popular girls. She misses Miley's friendship. What will she do? Find out now!


**Lilly's new best friend**

Author: dragracer44

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first Hannah Montana story. Miley and Lilly have a big argument and Lilly starts to hang out with the popular girls after she loses her friendship with Miley. Then Lilly starts to miss Miley. What will she do? Find out in this story**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Lilly Truscott was walking to school.

_'I do not want to take that History test today,'_ Lilly said to herself.

On the way to school, she met up with her friend Miley Stewart.

"Hey, Miley," Lilly said to her friend. "Are you ready for that History test?"

"No," Miley said. "Are you?"

"No," Lilly said. "I'm going to flunk the test."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Miley encouraged her friend. "You always do good in History."

Once Miley and Lilly were at school, they went to History.

"Now class," Mr. Corelli, the History teacher said. "While the tests are out, I expect absoulutely NO talking."

Mr. Corelli handed out the test and when he got to Lilly's desk, he whispered to her, " Lilly, I noticed that you were a little stressed out about the test."

"No, I'm fine," Lilly lied, but then she blurted out the truth. "Actually, I'm not. I didn't study, and I'm not confident."

"Don't worry," Mr. Corelli whispered to Lilly. "You'll do fine. Good luck."

"Thanks," Lilly whispered to him. He left her desk, and then Lilly looked at the test.

'This doesn't look so hard,' Lilly thought to herself.

Lilly got the test done easily, and handed it in to Mr. Corelli.

After class, Lilly went up to Mr. Corelli's desk and asked him, "Mr. Corelli, how did I do on my test?"

"Just fine Lilly," Mr. Corelli said as he handed her test back to her. Lilly looked at it in amazement. Up at the top of the paper was an A+!

"Thanks, Mr. Corelli," Lilly said to her teacher. "Can I take this home to show my parents?"

"Of course you can, Lilly," Mr. Corelli said in a happy tone.

"Thanks," Lilly said to her teacher as she left the room.

Lilly caught up with Miley in the hallway. "I got an A+ on my History test!"

"Hey, good for you," Miley said. "I knew you could do it.

"And it was all thanks to your support and encouragement," Lilly told her friend. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Miley said.

Then the best friends hug!

Just then, their friend, Oliver Oaken, comes up and gives Lilly a hug.

It's a quick hug.

"I heard that you aced your History test," Oliver said to Lilly, with excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Oliver," Lilly said to her friend. " But how did you find out about it?"

"Everyone's talking about it," Oliver told Lilly. "It's all over the school."

"Wow," Lilly said. "I didn't think that a grade on my test would make me so popular!"

"You better believe it," Miley said. "Cause' pretty soon, we're all going to be going to the cool parties and stuff."

"Do you want to come over and celebrate later?" Lilly asks Miley.

"I can't," Miley said to Lilly. "I have a Hannah Montana concert."

Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. Lilly and Oliver know that she's Hannah Montana, and so does her family, but nobody else knows. She doesn't want anyone else to know about it though, because then it would cause chaos to her life.

"I understand," Lilly said to her friend. "Can I come to your concert though?"

"Sure," Miley told her friend. " You could dress up as Lola and come."

Lola was Lilly's pop star name. Kind of like Miley's was Hannah Montana. Lola and Miley went to every concert together. Well, not every concert!

"You guys have fun then," Oliver said to Miley and Lily. "See you at lunch."

"Bye, Oliver," Miley and Lilly tell their friend as they walk to Chemistry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everything's going good for Lilly in this chapter, but the next is where things start to go wrong. Find out what happens! Remember, please read and review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

After school, Lilly goes home to do her homework. After about 10 minutes after doing her homework, the phone rings.

"Hello," Lilly asks.

"Hey Lilly," Jennifer says over the phone. "What's happenin'?"

"Nothing much," Lilly says over the phone. "Jennifer, why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at lunch or something," Jennifer says to Lilly over the phone.

"Sure," Lilly says, "I'd love to."

"Great," Jennifer says, with excitement in her voice. "See you tomorrow in the cafeteria. Just come sit at our table. You know where we sit."

"Okay," Lilly says. "I just have one question."

"Yeah, I figured that there would be a question," Jennifer said as she sighed. "What is it Lilly?"

"Do you think that Miley would get mad at me for hanging out with you guys?" Lilly asks nervously.

"No, I don't think so," Jennifer said.

(The next day)

Miley was storming around the chemistry lab, with Lilly following her, asking for forgivness.

"Miley, please talk to me," Lilly asked. "I'm sorry that I've been hanging out with the popular girls."

"I won't talk to you," Miley said angrily. "You showed me that you let them boss you around and that's not the kind of friend that I want to have. I want the kind of friend that I used to have. The old Lilly."

"Miley, I think that I made a mistake," Lilly said to her angry friend. "But you know how much I want to be cool."

"I know that," Miley said, still with anger in her voice. "I want to be popular too. But that doesn't mean that I let them control me."

"Look, Miley," Lilly said, her voice rising with hurt. "I said that I was sorry. But if you can't except that, then I guess that I can't be your friend anymore."

Miley looked a little hurt at her words. "Fine with me," Miley said, trying not to show her hurt feelings.

"Fine with me," Lilly said back to Miley. Then the two ex-best friends walked away from each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley and Lily just had their big fight. Will Lilly fix things? Or will Miley and Lilly's friendship be ruined forever? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please read and review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since, Miley and Lilly had their big argument.

That day at school, Lilly went up to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute," Lilly tells Jennifer. "It's important."

Jennifer pulled away from her conversation and turned to face Lilly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could hang out with Miley again.," Lilly told her. "I don't hang out with you guys anymore."

"Fine," Jennifer said in a not-so-nice tone.

"Bye," Lilly said in the same tone that Jennifer used.

Then Lilly walked to where Miley was sitting all by herself.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said to her friend. "I'm sorry about being like that."

"I don't care," Miley said in a rude tone. "Why don't you go hang out with your so-called friends?"

Miley got up and started to walk away, but Lilly caught up with her. "They're not my friends. You are."

"Really?" Miley asked Lilly, a smile forming on her face. "That's great."

"Yeah. I'm just got my best friend back." Lilly said.

Then the best friends hug!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of the story. I hoped you like it. Remember please read and review! Bye!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
